


you know I have no vacancy, and it's awfully cold outside tonight

by Tamsin_Willoughby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Ficathon, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsin_Willoughby/pseuds/Tamsin_Willoughby





	you know I have no vacancy, and it's awfully cold outside tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you know I have no vacancy, and it's awfully cold outside tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7187) by likewinning. 



**Title:** [you know I have no vacancy, and it's awfully cold outside tonight](http://hazyflights.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=5769621)  
 **Author:** [](http://likewinning.livejournal.com/profile)[**likewinning**](http://likewinning.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://tamsinwillougby.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamsinwillougby**](http://tamsinwillougby.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy  
 **Pairing:** Buffy/Tara  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Made for:** [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology II](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html)

**Notes:** Thanks to cantarina1 for her encouragement! Feedback is very welcome!

  
**Link:** [The anthology](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/288704.html)  
[Direct link](http://www.mediafire.com/?56yg36586dblpev)  
  



End file.
